Se Debe Continuar
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: Three Shot - Universo Alterno - Cada que la veo dormida a mi lado se que tome una buena decisión porque es lo más valioso que tengo además del pequeño que se encuentra creciendo dentro de ella.
1. Después de un largo tiempo te present

**N/A**

**Es un three shot espero les guste.**

**Para empezar no es un Sasuke-Karin el personaje principal además de Sasuke es Aono un personaje creado por mi y que en mis historias de Naruto es hermana de Sasori.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Sasuke no sufiria absolutamente nada y existiría Aono quien sería su pareja ideal.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Después de un largo tiempo... te presento a mi prometida... prometido... jamás volvera a ser como antes**

- ¡Sasuke llegaron por nosotros! - salgo de mis pensamientos y volteo la vista para encontrarme con Aono, miro por última vez el cartel de la banda del momento llamada Rasengan mi vista va a parar a un chico de cabello rubio con extraños "bigotes" en sus mejillas y a una chica de ojos color lavanda de cabello azulado que sostiene la mano del primero sonrió al verlos juntos - ¿Sasuke? - volteo y me topo con la mirada de Aono que demuestra comprensión no hay duda de que ella es mi mejor amiga pero también mi prometida - Estoy bien Aono - sonríe y toma mi mano para empezar a caminar - El auto llego - me dejo conducir por ella hasta que visualizo la salida del aeropuerto y noto a dos limosinas esperando por nosotros - Los esperabamos Uchiha-sama y Akasuna-sama - el hombre hace una reverencia mientras que nosotros hacemos lo mismo, entramos al auto quien emprende su recorrido hacía la mansión Akasuna dejo escapar un suspiro - ¿Estás bien? - la dulce voz de mi acompañante me despierta de mi sueño la miro es hermosa cada día más su cabello es pelirrojo herencia familiar siempre lo peina en caireles sus ojos son rojizos y estos son siempre cálidos a diferencia de los míos, es hermosa en todos los aspectos pues su busto no es tan grande pero lo normal para una chica de 17 años, sus caderas son pequeñas y sus piernas estan torneadas - Hmph - mi habitual contestación para con ella quien deja escapar un suspiro - Odio ese sonido y lo sabes - se instala una sonrisa arrogante en mi rostro y ella hace un mohín no la culpo por mi actitud pero así soy bueno antes no lo era... no definitivamente no era así, era un chico que confiaba en las personas, era una persona feliz y sin presunción alguna pero eso era antes de... que mi "mejor amigo" me hiciera daño como nadie más su nombre Namikaze Naruto actual vocalista de la banda Rasengan era mi amigo y al mismo tiempo rival en el aspecto del amor puesto que tu lo querías a él pero aún así decidiste darme una oportunidad, no te imaginas cuan feliz era en ese momento, tu Hyuuga Hinata me habías dado el si después de tanto tiempo... hasta que después de seis meses de noviazgo los descubri besandose en los baños, tú que jamás me dejabas besarte porque no estabas preparada escuche parte de la conversación en la que tú le decías que odiabas fingir y el te pedía que lo hicieras para que yo fuera feliz no sali en ese momento porque me embargaba una gran pena, corri a mi casa y llore en brazos de mi hermano Itachi la única persona que me queda en este mundo puesto que mis padres murieron apenas teniendo tres años, nos quedamos solos pero a cuidado de los Akasuna los mejores amigos de mis padres así que por ende crecí con Aono, llore como nunca ni siquiera en el funeral lo hice tanto, mi hermano no me pregunto pero se daba una idea ese fue mi primer prueba de que el amor no existe y de que todas las mujeres son iguales pero eso fue hace cuatro años cuando tenía trece años, al día siguiente cambie todo en mi vida primero decidi irme a Estados Unidos con mi hermano por las empresas Uchiha, segundo termine con ella sin razón alguna al igual que finalize mi "amistad" con Namikaze y tercero me prometi a mi mismo que jamás me volvería a enamorar de ninguna chica y que jamás confiaría al cien en una persona, cuando cumpli los quince años mi hermano me dijo que tenía que casarme con Aono a lo cual no me negue pues no estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga pero sabía que con ella aunque fueran por unos instantes mi barrera de hielo se rompía y eso era algo bueno ella tampoco estuvo en desacuerdo y eso lo hizo más fácil, ahora que ambos tenemos 17 años aunque soy mayor que ella por tres meses volvemos a Japón para terminar el último año de preparatoria en la escuela Konoha la más grande de Tokio y el instituto privado más cotizado por las familias acaudaladas - Me pregunto... no nada - miro a Aono que observa por la ventana, sé que ella lo sabe también que aún no te he olvidado por completo y se que la lastimo porque ella me ama de verdad pues me lo dijo cuando tenía un mes de saber sobre nuestro compromiso, sin embargo, no puedo sentir lo mismo por ella aunque la quiero mucho y lo sabe - ¿Qué te preguntas? - mi voz suena igual de siempre con arrogancia y sonrió al ver que da un respingo y baja la mirada para empezar a jugar con sus dedos ese gesto me recuerda a ti porque eras bastante tímida con las personas - ¿La olvidaras algún día? - sabía que me preguntaría eso y no entiendo su manía de lastimarse sin darse cuenta - No lo hare - volteo la vista y me pierdo en el paisaje mientras veo que ella se cambia de mi lado para sentarse enfrente y mirar por la ventana ladeo la vista y veo que en sus ojos se asoman lágrimas que intenta reprimir mordiendose el labio - No debes mostrarte débil ante las personas no siempre estare para cuidarte - es verdad odio la debilidad en las personas además que siempre la estoy cuidando por órdenes de mi hermano - No necesito que lo hagas entonces - en sus palabras hay dolor, suspiro y la miro - ¿Eso quieres? - sonrió con arrogancia y noto que ella aprieta con más fuerza su labio, no dice nada - Lo sabía - aprieta los puños y yo sonrió arrogante ante ese pequeño gesto porque se que no quiere que me vaya de su lado, pasados varios minutos llegamos a mi casa y se abren las puertas del auto primero baja ella y después yo - Sasuke - veo a mi hermano y a su lado a Sasori el hermano de Aono quien corre a abrazarlo y enterrar su cara en su pecho mientras escucho un suspiro por parte de su hermano quien me mira interrogante mientras encojo los hombros.

- Vamos a comer - es la respuesta de mi hermano mientras entra a la casa subo las escaleras y paso al lado de los hermanos que siguen abrazados camino por el salón principal y veo a mi hermano cruzado de brazos - No le hagas eso - se a que se refiere así que asiento con la cabeza, me guía al comedor y tomo asiento los hermanos llegan después de nosotros y miro a Aono quien sujeta con fuerza el brazo de su hermano mientras una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro - Lo lamento - ella me ve asombrada para después ver a Itachi quien asiente con la cabeza - Esta bien - su voz suena cálida toman asiento y la comida empieza a ser servida por el personal de la casa, damos las gracias y empezamos a comer en silencio - Aún falta una semana para el inicio de clases ¿qué piensan hacer? - mi hermano nos ve a ambos con interrogación, miro a Aono esperando una respuesta - P-pensaba ir a dar un paseo por el parque que esta cerca de aquí despues de comer - termina mirandome como esperando una respuesta asiento con la cabeza y ella sonríe como niña pequeña - ¿Y después pequeña? - su hermano pregunta - Bueno es sábado así que mañana que es domingo me gustaría ir de compras - me mira y asiento con la cabeza - Iremos juntos también tengo que comprar unas cosas - sonríe y continuamos comiendo pido leche y me es servida rápidamente al terminar de comer me levanto - Me dare una ducha y después nos iremos - ella asiente y se levanta de la mesa - También me dare una ducha - asiento con la cabeza y la veo salir del comedor gritando el nombre de su mucama personal quien corre detrás de ella, rió y nuestros hermanos me miran - Siempre se pone nerviosa cuando sale contigo - es la respuesta de Sasori, asiento con la cabeza y me dispongo a salir del comedor - Sasuke es posible que te la encuentres ¿estás preparado? - el cuestionamiento de mi hermano hace que me detenga mientras veo a las mucamas gritar que falta una cosa en el baño mientras otra camina con una secadora de cabello en la mano - Lo estare - continuo rumbo a mi habitación y veo que la puerta de al lado se abre dejando ver a una Aono con solo una toalla tapandola la miro sorprendido y noto que se sonroja en mi cara aparece una sonrisa de arrogancia mientras abro la puerta para segundos después escuchar que se azota la de al lado, observo mi habitación sigue igual de siempre camino al baño privado y cierro la puerta para empezar a despojarme de la ropa me coloco debajo del agua caliente y respiro ¿preparado? no creo que no pero al menos lo intentare, me baño calmadamente para después salir y buscar en el closet algo apropiado para una simple caminata por el parque, escojo un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa blanca me voy vistiendo poco a poco hasta que busco un pequeño suéter decidiendome por uno rojo con rayas blancas delgado que arremango varios dedos arriba de la muñeca, me coloco un reloj y finalmente unos converse negros con rayas blancas seco mi cabello y salgo de mi habitación para dirigirme a la sala y sentarme en un sofá - Aún no esta lista - la voz de Sasori hace que volte a verlo - Se que tardara un poco más - sonríe ante mi contestación - La conoces bien - asiento con la cabeza y se sienta en frente de mi - He pasado mucho tiempo con ella después de todo - mi respuesta hace que una carcajada se escuche detrás mi y por desgracia se a quien pertenece - ¿Cómo has estado Sasuke? - ese es mi padrino Hatake Kakashi quien me extiende la mano así que me levanto y lo abrazo - Cuanto tiempo - no me gustan mucho las muestras de afecto pero después de todo es mi padrino - Sasuke - me separo al escuchar que Sasori me habla lo miro dandole a entender que tiene mi atención - Aono cree que te obliga a estar con ella por lo del compromiso porque después de todo solo quiere tu felicidad y siente que te lo esta impidiendo - suelto un suspiro de cansancio - Hablare con ella - es mi única respuesta - La señorita viene en camino - la voz de su mucama hace que miremos las escaleras por donde la veo bajar sonrió se ve sencilla pero hermosa tiene puesto un pescador blanco que le llega un poco debajo de las rodillas una camisa strapless color blanca con flores lilas en el borde, zapatos sin tacón blancos con un moño lila en frente de estos además de que su cabello lo peino en caireles colocandose una flor blanca en el lado derecho y un collar de una mariposa morada además de traer un bolso blanco con rosas azules - Vamos - comienza a caminar a la salida pero la detengo por la mano y tomo su bolso - Lo cargare yo - tomo su mano y camino a la puerta mientras noto como sonríe con la cabeza agachada, caminamos tomados con dirección al parque cuando escuchamos un gran alboroto en la plaza de este, veo demasiadas personas gritando cuando escucho el solo de una guitarra.

Me detengo y miro la plataforma colocada mientras emergen los miembros de la banda y te visualizo sonriente pues sales de la mano de él como un reflejo aprieto la mano de Aono quien me mira con los ojos abiertos relajo el agarre y la escucho suspirar, empiezan a cantar una canción y todos los presentes empiezan a corearla, vaya que son famosos, escucho tu voz en los coros de las canciones y siento una felicidad que se dibuja a través de una sonrisa noto que mi acompañante se suelta y toma el bolso la miro interrogante - Escuchalos, quiero sentarme es todo - empieza a caminar y planeo ir tras ella cuando escucho que la gente corea "beso" miro y él se acerca para besarte ante el grito de las personas algo se remueve en mi pecho y veo que Aono no esta en ninguna de las bancas quiero ir a buscarla pero anuncia un concierto mañana, la gente se aleja poco a poco y no veo a Aono hasta que escucho un grito volteo y te veo con los ojos abiertos él se acerca y mira en tu dirección para abrir los ojos asombrado y bajarse corriendo hacía mi - ¡Teme! - odio que me llame así - Namikaze - mi voz suena más helada que de costumbre haciendo que el aludido tenga un estremecimiento - Sasuke - volteo a verte mientras bajas de la plataforma ayudada por una persona - Hyuuga - sonríes y te miro con arrogancia - ¿C-Cómo e-estas? - una vena palpita en mi frente ¿cómo estoy? seguramente muy bien - No te interesa Hyuuga - veo que tomas al dobe de la mano y me miras - No tienes porque hablarnos así - te miro furioso cuando veo a Aono y sonrió, camino hacía ella y la tomo de la mano arrastrandola hasta donde tu encuentras - Les presento a mi prometida Akasuna Aono - veo que ambos abren los ojos asombrados mientras que noto tristeza en la cara de la aludida pero no le hago mucho caso - Un placer conocerlos - la sonrisa que se instala en su cara no refleja nada - Teme nosotros queríamos que volviera a ser como antes - miro a Naruto y sonrió con arrogancia - Jamás volver a ser como antes, permiso - tomo la mano de Aono que se deja llevar y empiezo a caminar primero calmadamente y después apresurado, necesito recostarme - Vamos a casa - sigo caminando hasta que Aono se deshace de mi agarre y se detiene con la vista a un lado - Ve tú - la miro con el ceño fruncido, estoy demasiado cabreado en estos momentos y ella no ayuda con esa actitud - Dije vamos - mi tono de voz suena autoritario pero ella aprieta la bolsa - Quero caminar por el parque si quieres irte vete yo me quedo - aprieta un poco más la bolsa y suspiro cansado - Eres mi prometida as que vendr s conmigo - recalco la palabra "mi" y ella me mira a los ojos con dolor tanto que me estremesco - No soy de tu propiedad - su voz suena afligida - ¿Por qué te pones así? - lo gracioso es que se la respuesta pero soy demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo - ¡Me presentas como un trofeo y no solo eso lo haces ante ella, ante quien te lastimo! ¡¿crees qué me agrado tu actitud?! ¡se que no me quieres pero no tenías porque ser tan cruel! - termina con un sollozo y veo que de sus ojos caen lágrimas mientras tiembla, me acerco levemente pero ella retrocede a cada paso que doy hasta que choca con un árbol y aprovecho esa oportunidad para encerrarla ella baja la cabeza y tomo su mentón para que me mire a los ojos - Lo lamento - es de verdad que lo siento por lastimarla de esa manera - No puedo más Sasuke - coloca su cara en mi pecho y llora mientras que la abrazo por la espalda, se que la lastimo pero no puedo hacer nada contra eso - En ese caso rompe el compromiso si ya no puedes Aono - se que es lo mejor para ambos, siento como ella tiembla y se separa para mirarme furiosa - ¿Eso es lo qué quieres? - ¿lo quiero? una parte de mi si pero la otra no - No lo se - es la verdad vero como ella me mira y sonríe - Prometeme que si encuentras a la chica que te guste me lo diras, si ella te corresponde rompere el compromiso, prometemelo - aunque sonríe noto que no lo quiere hacer pero me parece justo - Prometido - sigue sonriendo - Quiero un helado ¿vamos? - asiento con la cabeza y empezamos a caminar a la heladería que esta cerca del parque, vamos en total silencio cuando veo a lo lejos a toda la banda Rasengan justo en la heladería, suspiro pero sigo caminando lo hare por mi acompañante - Si no quieres... - no la dejo terminar al tomarla de la mano ella me mira y sonríe, cruzamos la calle y me ves para después fruncir el ceño ante el agarre que tengo con Aono.

- ¡Pero si es el Uchiha! - miro a Kiba quien se acerca para darme un abrazo del cual me desago mientras el ríe - ¡Pero si es el Inuzuka! - imito el grito mientras el aludido ríe estruendosamente y yo sonrió arrogantemente - Cuanto tiempo - miro a Shikamaru quien me abraza - Les presento a mi novia pero tambien es mi prometida Akasuna Aono - ella me mira asombrada y no la culpo después de todo he dicho "novia" cuando no lo somos - Mucho gusto - la saluda Kiba alargando la mano ella corresponde al saludo - Un placer - Shikamaru la saluda con la mano levantada y ella sonríe - ¿Podría pintarte? - volteamos a ver a Sai alguien que se parece mucho a mi sobre todo en la sonrisa que no transmite nada - ¿Me dejarías princesa? - Aono se sonroja y yo miro furioso al tipo - Ni lo pienses - es mi fría respuesta ante lo que el aludido ríe - No te pregunte a ti Uchiha - posa su vista en Aono quien no sabe que hacer - Y-yo... - no la dejo terminar al verla fijamente - No la vas a pintar y punto - Sai se levanta para acercarse a Aono y tomar su mano derecha para depositar un beso en ella - Mucho gusto princesa mi nombre es Sai - Aono se sonroja y sonríe, me enojo y la jalo hacía la heladería - ¿Sasuke? - me mira desconsertante - No pasa nada - pido un helado de chocolate y uno de fresa para ella, la conduzco a una mesa y nos sentamos juntos mientras veo que los chicos se despiden de mi desde afuera - Eres un descortes - escucho el tono furioso a lo que un tic aparece en mi ojo derecho - Problema mío - escucho su carcajada y en ese momento llegan los pedidos empezamos a comer cuando suena mi celular - ¿Pasa algo Itachi? - escucho ruido - Vengan inmediatamente - cuelga y miro a Aono le digo que es hora, pago y salimos apresuradamente de la heladería, la tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar apresuradamente.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les guste el primer capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Noticias sorprendentes decisiones

**N/A**

**Antes que nada solo aclarare que Sasuke no se queda con Hinata sino con Aono.**

**Gracias por leer y espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Noticias sorprendentes... decisiones... concierto... despedida... beso**

Llegamos a casa en menos de quince minutos y me encuentro con Kakashi, Itachi, Sasori y para mi desgracia a Asuma el abogado de nuestra familia quien tiene cara de enfado al igual que todos los presentes - Vamos al despacho - es la respuesta de Sasori, asentimos y empezamos a caminar, al llegar me siento en uno de los sofás con Aono quien se ve bastante desconsertada al igual que yo - ¿Sucede algo hermano? - es la pregunta de ella.

Los cuatro presentes discuten hasta que toman asiento para escuchar - Los accionistas de ambas empresas hablaron con Asuma - es la respuesta de mi hermano pero no entiendo nada - ¿Y? - se supone que de los asuntos de la empresa se encargan ellos - Lo que sucede es que exigen que su boda sea al cumplir los 18 pero los de Sasuke no de los dos en vez de lo estipulado cuando cumplieran 20 años - casi me ahogo con mi respiración para mi cumpleaños faltan seis meses.

- ¿Es broma? - formula la pregunta pero al ver las miradas de los cuatro se que no lo es - ¿Qué piensan? - miro a Aono que mantiene la vista baja - No pienso hacerlo - me miran sabiendo que diría algo como eso - Sasuke - mi hermano me mira como queriendo que  
cambie de decisión - No lo hare Itachi porque no quiero mi vida al lado de alguien que no amo y que no se si lo hare algún día además eso no es justo quiza me hubiera casado a los 20 años pero a los 18 ni hablar no pienso hacerlo y no me van a... -.

No termino al ver como Aono se levanta pero con la cabeza agachada - Bueno ya saben que Sasuke no lo hara así que no hay más que hablar, permiso - sale del despacho haciendo una reverencia, quiza fui muy duro con ella al decir que no la amo y que no estoy seguro de hacerlo pero es la verdad - Resuelvan esto si no hablaremos con el consejo de accionistas - Asuma se levanta y sale de la habitación.

- Y ya puestos porque no le dijiste que amabas a Hinata - la voz dura de mi hermano hace que de un respingo, bien lo admito no debi haber dicho eso - Lo arreglare - me levanto del sofá para ir a buscar a Aono - ¿Es tu decisión? - volteo la vista a Sasori quien me mira esperando una respuesta - Es mi decisión final, lo lamento - escucho un suspiro y veo que se levanta para salir por la contrapuerta - En ese caso no la busques, dejala sola - sale y escucho suspirar a mi hermano para después salir y quedarme solo en la habitación.

Me dejo caer en un sofá mientras suspiro ¿la lastime? es una pregunta tonta porque es obvio que lo hice pero no puedo quererla o amarla de un momento para otro esa es la verdad y todos tienen que entenderlo, recuerdo lo del concierto llamo a uno de mis guardias personal y le pido que solicite un boleto para ese concierto, en menos de diez minutos la compra esta efectuada y el boleto sera entregado en menos de media hora.

Salgo de la habitación cuando escucho un grito proveniente de la cocina corro y veo en el piso a Aono con sangre en la palma de la mano derecha siendo levantada por una mucama - No pasa nada tranquila - trata de calmar a la mucama que se ve bastante afectada por el accidente - Señorita esta sangrando mucho - la voz de la mucama suena alterada cuando llega Sasori - ¡¿Qué te paso?! - su grito fue escuchado por Itachi quien llega corriendo - Señores lo que pasa es... - la mucama no termina de hablar.

Aono se levanta con el trapo en la mano tratando de contener el sangrado - Fue un accidente, quería bajar un recipiente para hacer un pastel pero este se me resbalo y al romperse algunos pedazos me cortaron pero esta bien - Sasori la mira mientras la carga para salir en  
uno de los autos con rumbo a un doctor he de suponer - Limpia esto por favor - es la orden de mi hermano a lo que la mucama inmediatamente empieza a limpiar mientras salgo de la habitación.

- Sasuke acompañame - mi hermano camina hacía las habitaciones, suspiro y lo sigo hasta que abre la puerta de al lado ¡la habitación de Aono! - Itachi no puedes entrar ahí - trato de detener en vano a mi hermano quien entra arrastrandome con él, al cerrar la puerta visualizo la habitación de Aono tiene un librero bastante grande además de que varias pinturas de artistas que no conozco - Lo encontre - la voz de mi hermano me saca de mis cavilaciones.

- ¿Qué es? - en sus manos trae un libro que extrañamente se me hace conocido - ¿Lo recuerdas? - me da el libro y lo tomo entre mis manos mientras reviso la portada es un libro de cuentos de princesas, príncipes y más fantasías tontas - No - es mi respuesta a lo que Itachi sonríe - Se lo regalaste a Aono a los seis años cuando ella se fue al extranjero, ella lo ha atesorado todo este tiempo, te quiere Sasuke - sonrió ante el recuerdo, en el aeropuerto me despedi de ella prometiendo que escribiría todo el tiempo pero no lo hice.

- Se que me ama Itachi pero yo solo la quiero no la amo - mi hermano me quita el libro y lo vuelve a poner en su lugar para después dirigirse a la puerta - Toma tus decisiones y afronta las consecuencias de las mismas - sale de la habitación mientras suspiro ¿mis decisiones? es difícil porque de verdad no se que hacer con el asunto del compromiso, me dejo caer en la cama de ella y suspiro, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado cuando me levanto y abro la puerta para encontrarme con Aono quien me mira asombrada.

- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? - sonrió arrogantemente - Visitaba la habitación de la que sera mi mujer - ella abre los ojos asombrada para después bajar la mirada y morderse el labio - No juegues con eso Sasuke - su tono de voz suena bastante afligido - Tome una decisión - me acerco lentamente y la beso en la frente para después bajar a su oído - Descansa - susurro para bajar mi vista a  
su mano derecha que esta vendada y siento que algo se remueve en mi interior, que tonto he sido.

Me doy media vuelta pero me detengo cuando noto que ella se recarga en mi espalda colocando sus manos en mi estómago - ¿Qué decidiste? - sonrió con arrogancia para quitar sus manos - Me quedo contigo - volteo para verla y me encuentro con sus ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas, la atraigo y la abrazo - Solo dejame despedirme de ella - asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

Si en un principio pense que no podría continuar con el compromiso porque te amaba aún pero en el momento que me acoste en su  
cama senti mucho calor y una extraña calma, supe que quería a la niña que siempre ha estado conmigo, a Aono, pense que no podría continuar por la traición de Naruto y aún más por la tuya ¿porqué? simple, te amaba demasiado para olvidarte pero lo he dicho "te amaba" en otro tiempo y ahora ya no es así.

Es por eso que decidí darme una oportunidad con esta niña que ahora en mis brazos llora de felicidad, después de todo debo de continuar con mi vida y me di cuenta de que tu recuerdo no me dejaba hacerlo pero note que eres feliz al lado del dobe y no puedo evitar que ambos sean felices así como tú no evitaras que yo sea feliz con Aono.

* * *

- Creí que no podrías amarme - se separa de mi para limpiar los restos de lágrimas mientras sonrió ladinamente para después tomar sus manos entre las mías - También lo creí pero me di cuenta que no podría estar lejos de ti - al finalizar una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de ella y sonrió no arrogantemente sino de verdad, como antes - Debo decirselos a los otros - asiente con la cabeza y la suelto para que entre a su habitación pero antes de hacerlo la abrazo por la espalda y recargo mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

- Tu cama me pareció maravillosa - siento como tiembla entre mis brazos y suelto una carcajada para ver como se voltea sonrojada - P-pervertido e-eso eres - de la vergüenza hasta tartamudea, en eso siento que me va a pegar pero tomo su mano y la jalo para que quede de espaldas a mi mientras me acerco a su oído y jalo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja - Deseo hacerte mía - siento que se estremece y la suelto para después irme mientras veo como se sostiene de la pared una sonrisa se instala en mi cara.

No soy un pervertido pero aún falta mucho para que seamos marido y mujer así que de alguna manera tenía que hacerle saber que ella sera mía, me dirijo al despacho donde estan Kakashi, Itachi y Sasori, entro sin tocar y los veo ocupados buscando teléfonos - Me casare con ella - voy al grano pero veo que siguen haciendo sus cosas y un tic aparece en mi ojo derecho - Me casare - vuelvo a decir pero veo que siguen buscando un número importante y mi tic sigue en el ojo.

- ¡Me casare con Aono! - grito bastante enojado haciendo que las miaradas de los tres se posen en mi - ¿Es en serio? - la pregunta del millón la formula Kakashi, asiento con la cabeza y espero un comentario de los otros dos - Felicidades - mi hermano me abraza y trato de quitarmelo - ¿En verdad? - la pregunta de Sasori nos llama la atención asiento nuevamente con la cabeza y sonríen los tres para después abrazarme - Hay que decirle - su hermano quiere salir del despacho - Ya lo hice - se detiene al escuchar mi voz.

- ¿Lo hiciste? - asiento con la cabeza pero noto la mirada de los tres en mi - ¿Cómo se lo dijiste? - las auras que despiden dan miedo pero intento sonar calmado - Le dije que había tomado la decisión de casarme con ella porque me di cuenta que no podía estar lejos de ella - todos suspiran de alivio - Bien - salgo del despacho rumbo a mi habitación.

* * *

Despierto sobresaltado por el despertador, lo apago y me adentro en la ducha para cambiarme con un pantalón azul una camisa blanca con rayas lilas y un suéter color azul cielo, unos converse blancos y mi reloj de siempre, salgo de mi habitación para desayunar y me encuentro con Aono bajando por la escalera, miro el boleto, el concierto empieza a las tres pero no me quedare solo me despedire de ti para siempre.

La veo bajar y corro para abrazarla por la espalda con una sola mano y agarrarme del barandal - Buenos días - beso su cuello y siento que se estremece en mis brazos - B-buenos d-días - su tartamudeo volvio y sonrió ante esto - El concierto empieza a las tres pero ire antes para despedirme de ella - asiente con la cabeza mientras la suelto y empezamos a caminar al comedor donde estan todos reunidos ya desayunando.

Ella planea sentarse con su hermano pero la detengo por la mano a lo que todos me miran - Te sientas conmigo - no espero respuesta porque la conduzco a una silla al lado mío y la ayudo a sentarse como todo un caballero, nos sirven el desayuno rápidamente y empezamos a comer - ¿Irán de compras? - volteo a ver a mi hermano y asiento con la cabeza - Necesito un coche - me sono gracioso el tono en que se lo pedi pero asiente con la cabeza.

Al terminar de desayunar me entregan las llaves de una Hummer blanca pero además traere guardia como siempre, salimos de la casa los dos y la ayudo a subirse, miro el reloj son las once de la mañana - Primero irás a... - no termina pero asiento con la cabeza, empiezo a conducir con dirección a donde sera el concierto.

* * *

Al llegar bajo y ella se queda en el auto, enseño mi pase VIP y me dejan entrar inmediatamente, camino por los pasillos hasta que encuentro el camerino de ella, toco y gritan "pase" así lo hago y me topo con ella en bata blanca maquillandose - ¡Sasuke! - se levanta y me abraza después de unos minutos se separa de mi y sonríe - ¿Pasa algo? - asiento con la cabeza y me indica donde sentarme, lo hago para suspirar - Vengo a decirte algo importante - su cara muestra sombro para después mostrar una sonrisa.

- Antes de que hables quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que Naruto y yo te hicimos, jamás quisimos lastimarte - se que es así pero aún sabiendolo el dolor sigue siendo el mismo - No puedo perdonarlos tan fácil y lo sabes pero tratare con el tiempo - sonríe y me levanto para recargarme en la puerta - Me casare en seis meses con la chica que les presente y para hacerlo tengo que despedirme de ti - noto el asombro en sus ojos para despues sonreir tiernamente.

- En ese caso hazlo - se levanta y me abraza, le correspondo transmitiendole todas mis emociones - Te deseo lo mejor - son sus  
palabras al separarse de mi - También deseo que seas feliz - la beso en la frente y salgo de la habitación contento porque se que podre comenzar de nuevo con una persona que me quiere y que siempre lo hara.

* * *

Subo al auto de nuevo y emprendo la marcha al distrito comercial - ¿Estás bien? - veo a mi acompañante que me mira con duda - Todo bien - sonrió y ella suspira, pasados unos minutos llegamos y nos adentramos en un centro comercial para comenzar a comprar lo necesario, entre tiendas me divertía al decirle a Aono que me la imaginaba con poco ropa y reía al ver su cara sonrojada.

Salimos del centro a las cinco con rumbo a la casa hasta que detuve el auto y la mire a los ojos fijamente para irme acercando a sus labios, jamás la he besado pero ahora siento que puedo hacerlo - En otro momento - me contengo y emprendo la marcha para ver como voltea la vista a la ventana y una sonrisa se instala en su cara además de que sus mejillas se sonrojan.

* * *

Llegamos y las mucamas al igual que los mayordomos bajaron las bolsas para llevarlas a nuestras habitaciones cuando vi unas maletas en el vestíbulo - ¿De quien son las maletas? - le pregunte a un mayordomo que iba a contestar cuando vi que bajaban nuestros hermanos con Kakashi también - Vamos de viaje por dos semanas a visitar a varios accionistas, no hagan nada malo - mi hermano termina con una sonrisa mientras un tic aparece en mi ojo derecho.

Nos despedimos de ambos mientras vemos como suben al auto y emprenden la marcha hacía el aeropuerto, cenamos juntos en silencio hasta que la acompaño a su habitación y me despido con un beso en la frente camino a mi habitación y me coloco la pijama de pronto siento un cosquilleo en mis labios así que salgo de mi habitacón y toco en la suya pero no abren así que decido entrar para ver como va saliendo del baño con una toalla que le llega debajo de las rodillas.

No espero un recibimiento simplemente me acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura para pegarla a mi y decender a sus labios lentamente al principio empiezo con un roce para después morder suavemente su labio inferior a lo que ella suelta un pequeño gemido aprovecho esa oportunidad y adentro mi lengua para explorar su cavidad, ella me corresponde despacio y en cuestión de segundos el beso se vuelve demandante pero por falta de aire nos separamos y la observo sonrojada para después besarla en la frente - Descansa - asiente con la cabeza y salgo de su habitación, me acuesto en mi cama cuando suena mi celular - ¿Qué pasa Itachi? - escucho una risa - Agradeceme hermanito - su respuesta me da miedo... 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Acto de unión como pasa el tiempo

**N/A**

**Solo tengo una advertencia que hacer en este capítulo habrá lemmon así que espero no les moleste y además he de decirles que es el primero que escribo. Además de que es el último capítulo de esta serie.  
**

**Gracias por leer y espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Acto de unión... como pasa el tiempo... marido y mujer... después de todo se debe continuar**

- ¿Agradecerte? - escucho que hay varias risas en el teléfono - Todo el personal tendra esas dos semanas de descanso así que aprovechalas - es la voz de Kakashi me quedo estatico ¿cómo dijo? - ¡¿Todo el personal?! ¡¿Se volvieron locos?! - les grito furioso para escuchar risas de esos tres malditos - Al principio dije que no pero pensandolo bien deberías de aprovechar el tiempo - es la voz de Sasori que esta calmado con la situación.

- ¿Qué quieren que haga? - se la maldita respuesta pero he de admitir que tengo miedo de hacer eso - Solo tratala bien, nos vemos en dos semanas - cuelgan y respiro varias veces dificultosamente, trato de despejar mi mente y me acuesto en la cama cuando escucho bastante ruido ¿ya se van? ¡malditos! solo a ellos se les ocurre hacer esto. Me quedo dormido instantes después porque no pienso hacerlo ese mismo día.

* * *

Despierto por los golpes en mi puerta, espabilo y camino a abrir la puerta para encontrarme con Aono - ¡Todo mundo se fue! - me grita bastante afectada, tiene miedo se le nota bastante es por eso que esta así, sonrió ladinamente y ella retrocede sobre sus pasos - Tranquila, nuestros queridos hermanos tuvieron la idea de esto - se detiene al escucharme pero veo que aún le afecto - ¿P-Para q-qué? - otra vez su tartamudeo.

Camino hacía ella con la sonrisa de un niño que va a hacer una travesura - Para que crees tú - al terminar ella avanza hacía atrás hasta que choca con el barandal y aprovecho que se fija para encerrarla en ese espacio - P-Pero n-no v-vas a h-hacer n-nada - mi mano derecha deciende hasta el límite de la cadera - No hare nada que tu no quieras - me separo de ella pero al dar la media vuelta me sujeta de la mano con la cabeza agachada.

- Q-Quiero q-que lo h-hagas - termina apretando mi mano, me volteo para verla y levanto su mentón - ¿En verdad lo quieres? Porque después no podre detenerme - la tomo de la cintura mientras ella asiente, la tomo de la mano y la conduzco a su habitación no me tomo la molestia de cerrar la puerta después de todo no hay nadie.

Me detengo en la cama y me siento pero a ella la dejo de pie la acerco a mi y me recargo en su vientre - Te quiero - las palabras salen de sus labios a lo que yo sonrió, antes le hubiera dicho que la queria pero ahora no al menos no se lo dire pero piendo demostrarselo, la atraigo más a mi y me levanto para después besarla primero con ternura y después con pasión mientras lo hago voy recostandola en la cama y colocandome arriba de ella.

Desciendo mis manos por su cuello hasta que siento algo blando, ella da un respingo terminando el beso mirandome sonrojada - Tranquila - trato de calmarla besando su cuello haciendo que ella se estremezca por ese contacto, se relaja y llevo mi mano derecha hacia uno de sus pechos lo empiezo a masajear por arriba de la ropa, ella suelta un gemido agarrando las sábanas con fuerza, bajo mis manos al borde de su camisa de tirantes y la voy levantando poco a poco hasta que con la mirada le doy a entender que me ayude.

Ella alza los brazos y la prenda cae al piso para dejarla solo en un sostén blanco con encaje rosa dejando a la vista sus hermosos pechos, empiezo a masajearlos de nuevo por encima de la tela, son perfectos porque caben en mi mano, ella suelta gemidos entrecortados, mis manos las voy colocando por detrás de su espalda hasta dar con el broche del sostén, ella se estremece al notarlo - ¿Quieres qué me detenga? - mi voz suena ronca por la exitación.

Ella niega con la cabeza quito el broche y bajo poco a poco el sostén de tirantes de los hombros para finalmente quitarlo por completo y quedar a la vista sus pechos grandes y blancos como su piel, acerco mis labios al pecho derecho y empiezo a mamar como niño pequeño haciendo que el pezón se endurezca mientras que con la otra mano masajeo el pecho derecho haciendo que el pezón tambien se endurezca mientras escucho los gemidos de Aono que en este momento son como música para mis oídos.

Me detengo, la miro y bajo mi mano hacía el borde de su pequeño short blanco - T-Tú aún t-tienes r-ropa - su voz suena entrecortada por la agitación del momento, sonrió y ella se levanta hasta quedar a mi altura para agarrar el borde mi camisa y empezar a levantarla, alzo las manos y la prenda sale dejando a la vista mi torso, ella se sonroja tapandose con la camisa la cara, suelto una carcajada y se la quito lentamente de las manos aventandola al piso para después colocar sus manos en mi pecho y besarla suavemente recostandola nuevamente en la cama.

- Aono tocame - ella me mira sonrojada para posar sus manos en mi torso y acariciarlo suavemente, suelto un gemido por el contacto, ella se levanta y acerca su boca a mis pezones succionandolos ante ese contacto suelto gemidos hasta que se separa de mi y me mira sonrojada, la coloco de nuevo debajo de mi y llevo mis manos a su short - ¿Puedo? - me mira sonrojada y asiente con la cabeza, voy descendiendo la prenda hasta quitarla por completo dejandome ver unas braguitas blancas con encaje rosa empiezo a acariciar sus muslos mientras ella gime para después subir mis manos y llegar a esa parte acariciandola por encima de la ropa ella gime fuertemente y subo para besarla y seguir acariciandola.

Me separo y la miro, ella asiente, voy bajando la prenda hasta dejarla sin nada totalmente desnuda me levanto y la miro es totalmente hermosa - Eres hermosa - ante mis palabras ella sonríe sonrojada, se levanta y empieza a bajar mi short hasta quitarmelo completamente dejandome solo en boxer, se sonroja pero aún así lleva sus manos y comienza a bajarlos hasta que me los quita completamente para después sonrojarse y taparse la cara con las manos mientras suelto otra carcajada la recuesto para empezar a besar su cuello.

- Q-Quiero... - no termina pero noto que sus manos tocan mi miembro suavemente, suelto un gemido ante ese contacto, empieza a masajearlo suavemente y empieza a aumentar el ritmo para después bajarlo hasta que siento una presión y la detengo - Aún no - ella me mira interrogativa, bueno digamos que es mi primera vez pero quiero hacer que ambos lo disfrutemos aún con mi nula experiencia.

La recuesto nuevamente en la cama y beso sus pechos para descender por su estómago hasta llegar a ese lugar que nadie ha explorado, acerco mi mano y ella instintivamente abre las piernas primero meto un dedo y ella suelta un quejido subo para besarla pero el dedo sigue haciendo movimientos hasta que decido meter el segundo, ella aprieta las piernas e intenta apartarme pero la beso no queriendo soltarla, el movimiento sigue hasta que meto el tercero y ella se aparta para respirar.

- D-Duele - sus ojos quien derramar lágrimas, la beso suavemente tratando de no lastimarla - Pasara, lo prometo - tomo sus manos y dejo que me entierre las uñas, saco el tercer dedo para después meterlos juntos y empezar un ritmo mientras ella gime hasta que siento algo tibio resbalando por mi dedos, su primer orgasmo ha llegado, la miro y noto como sus pechos suben a un ritmo acelerado - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto preocupado mientras ella me sonríe para asentir con la cabeza.

La miro dulcemente y ella asiente tomo aire en repetidas ocasiones y me coloco entre sus piernas mientras voy acercando mi miembro a su cavidad, me adentro poco a poco hasta que noto la barrera y un quejido sale de los labios de Aono, me acerco y la beso tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad es en ese momento cuando me adentro por completo y ahogo el grito de ella en nuestras bocas, me separo una vez estoy dentro y la miro a la cara, sus ojos derraman lágrimas con mis dedos las voy secando para besarla en la frente tratando de que olvide el dolor por unos momentos.

Mueve sus caderas dandome a entender que esta lista así que comienzo las embestidas lentamente, ella coloca sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura para darme mayor acceso, acelero el ritmo y me acomodo a la altura de sus labios para besarlos mientras ella coloca sus manos en mi espalda abrazandome, cuando se que el culmen esta cerca aumento un poco el ritmo hasta que siento como sus paredes me aprietan y por ende deposito mi semilla en ella a lo que nuestras bocas se separan dejando escapar un grito de liberación por parte de ambos.

Me acomodo entre sus pechos notando como su respiración trata de regularse - Te quiero y algún día te amare - son las palabras que salen de mis labios porque se que son ciertas y estoy aún más seguro después de este acto de unión porque fue maravillosa la forma en que nuestros cuerpos se adaptaron el uno al otro y la experiencia es simplemente hermosa porque nuestras almas se conectaron con esa unión, escucho como solloza - Idiota - sonrió ante esa contestación.

Sus manos acarician mis cabellos - Te quiero - es su respuesta, levanto la vista y veo que sus ojos se van cerrando - No te duermas - me levanto y enredo una sábana alrededor de mi cintura para después cargarla totalmente desnuda para adentrarnos en la ducha, salimos media hora después bañados, nos colocamos otras pijamas y finalmente nos acostamos en su cama porque no tenía la intención de que durmieramos separados.

- Dulces sueños - la beso en la frente y la acomodo entre mi torso para que descanse caigo en los brazos de Morfeo instantes después.

* * *

Despierto cuando noto que mi futura esposa se remueve entre las sábanas abro lentamente los ojos para ver que me observa sonrojada al ser descubierta - Buenos días princesa - me sonríe como solo ella sabe hacerlo, la abrazo por unos momentos - Vamos a desayunar - le digo y asiente con la cabeza para levantarse al igual que yo la tomo de la mano mientras bajamos las escaleras con dirección a la cocina ella es una buena cocinera así que el desayuno esta rápidamente, la acompaño a su habitación la beso en la frente para después ir a mi habitación, me recuesto en la cama y caigo dormido.

* * *

Después de ese día las dos semanas pasaron entre risas, salidas a diferentes lugares hasta que regresaron nuestros hermanos y sin decir palabra notaron lo que había pasado pero no dijeron nada, así llegamos al día en que asitimos a la preparatoria te vi pocas ocasiones porque estaba demasiado ocupado con mi novia para darme cuenta de donde estabas cada momento.

Aono y yo terminamos la preparatoria con las mejores notas puesto que desde pequeños nos habían educado así ese tiempo también estuvo dedicado a los preparativos de la boda que para nada fueron fáciles en primera porque el vestido de ella que no he visto tardaría en estar un poco más de lo acordado y para que le quedara a la perfección tuvo que hacer una dieta bastante estricta, en segundo porque no nos decidíamos por la comida que habría ya que nuestras opiniones diferían bastante hasta que nuestros hermanos decidieron intervenir y así se decidió el menú.

En tercero porque la iglesia estaría ocupada todo el año por diferentes bodas y de verdad que ambos queríamos esa iglesia así que a regañadientes tuvimos que escoger otra que estaba bastante bonita y finalmente como olvidar el día en que fui por mi smoking ese día quería morirme por diferentes razones además de que llevar a tu cuñado y a tu hermano nunca es una buena idea.

El día empezo normalmente al menos eso pensaba mientras salía de la habitación de Aono, no habíamos hecho nada pero en ocasiones dormiamos juntos y ese día fue así, bajamos a desayunar con nuestros hermanos y cuando ella se levanto pues tenía que ir a visitar a su dama de honor ellos me dijeron que iríamos por mi traje acepte pensando que todo estaría bien pero ¡no fue así! porque llegamos a la tienda y la dependiente estaba hermosa pero por desgracia solo se fijo en mi y quizo darme "celos" con mi hermano.

Yo no le hacía ningun caso porque después de todo me iba a casar pero vaya que mi hermano si le hizo caso porque se la estaba ligando como nunca había visto que lo hiciera hasta que Sasori harto de la situación decidio demostrarle a mi hermano que era mejor que el y así comenzo la "guerra" entre ellos por una parte la halagaban por otra parte le decían que eran bastante ricos y le prometían lo que quisiera pero la chica me veía a mi hasta que llego la encargada a entregarme mi traje.

Me adentre en los probadores y me quedo perfecto, cuando sali para pagar los dos babosos se estaban matando aventandose de todo además de que jalaban a la chica de un lado a otro mientras las demás gritaban, la soltaron dejandola caer en uno de los sillones y continuaron aventandose cosas que estaban cerca de ellos hasta que a mi querido hermano se le paso la mano y le avento varios relojes a la cara a Sasori quien se cubrio con las manos hasta que se quejo pues un reloj de oro de bastantes kilates le había roto la muñeca con eso fue que se detuvieron pero la tienda quedo hecha un desastre teniendo que llamar a un médico y a varios empleados de ambas empresas para que se encargaran de la tienda.

Estaba bastante frustado con todo eso que la chica se acerco y empezo a hacerme masaje en el cuello hasta que me levante y le enseñe la sortija de compromiso a lo que ella se alejo para ir con mi hermano pero este le dijo que solo era un juego en fin que la chica se enojo y lo abofeteo al igual que a Sasori saliendo después de la tienda hecha una furia.

Llegamos a la casa después de una hora y siguieron peleandose en la cocina pero esta vez aventandose de todo lo que había dejandola hecha un desastre hasta que a Sasori se le ocurrio aventarle harina pero no se fijo que mi hermano se había agachado bañando con el contenido a su hermana que se le quedo mirando furiosa mientras ambos corrían a protegerse, la ayude a bañarse obviamente pero no hicimos nada porque queríamos volver a hacerlo una vez casados.

* * *

Finalmente llego el día de la boda, ella salio de la casa con varias mucamas a su disposición para que la ayudaran puesto que sus padres habían muerto dos años después de los míos pero al menos la acompañaría su mejor amiga Yamanaka Ino quien sería su dama de honor también así que no me preocupaba tanto por ella.

A mi me ayudaron nuestros hermanos y Kakashi pero tal parecía que me odiaban porque todo el tiempo me estaban molestando con el asunto de la luna de miel sobre como lo haría y esas cosas no dije nada pues estaba concentrado anudandome la corbata cuando estuve listo todos abordamos la limosina con dirección a la iglesia.

La boda sería a las siete pero durante el día mientras ella estaba lista me encargaba de los últimos detalles, llegue a la iglesia cinco minutos antes y entre junto con los tres para saludar al padre mientras escuchaba las risas de mi hermano diciendo que me veía nervioso cuando lo iba a golpear sono la marcha nupcial y la vi parecía un ángel además de que la mayoría de los invitados la observaban embelesados.

Su vestido era perfecto pues no tenía tirantes ni mangas solo se ajustaba a su pecho ciñendolo esta parte llegaba a la cintura era blanca con brillantes en blanco y rosa justo en la cadera tenía un listón rosa con una rosa en el lado izquierdo esta era grande pero no tan llamativa algunos de sus petalos eran rosas y otros blancos esta parte terminaba una fina línea de encaje rosa la parte restante que era de la cadera hasta cubrir sus pies era blanca pero parecían olanes sobrepuestos uno del otro haciendo que el vestido se viera espectacular no vi sus zapatillas puesto que el vestido cubría bastante.

Su peinado consistía en un moño alto dejando ver una corona de diamantes como toque además de que unos mechones caían por su cara se veía simplemente perfecta sin ningun exceso de maquillaje, la dama de honor vestía un hermoso vestido color rosa claro con flores blancas en el borde de la cadera sin tirantes claro esta además de que su cabello estaba rizado ambas se veían hermosas su hermano la entrego frente al altar y me pidio que la cuidara.

Nos sentamos para escuchar al padre pero notaba como su perfume inundaba mis fosas nasales, cuando llegamos a la parte del "acepto" ella no dudo ni tampoco yo, nadie se interpuso en nuestro matrimonio así que pude besarla haciendola mi mujer por toda la vida, salimos de la mano de la iglesia donde aventaron arroz y pétalos de rosas, abordamos la limosina con dirección a la recepción donde  
bailamos entre risas y "te quieros", fue un excelente recuerdo, de luna de miel fuimos a Hawaii pero no salimos de la habitación en ninguna ocasión hasta el último día cuando regresamos ella tenía nauseas así que fuimos a un doctor y sorpresa ¡seríamos padres! esa fue una noticia bastante buena porque era lo que deseabamos una gran familia.

* * *

Cada que la veo dormida a mi lado se que tome una buena decisión porque es lo más valioso que tengo además del pequeño que se encuentra creciendo dentro de ella, al principio pense que no podría continuar después de ti y que quiza me volvería a enamorar de ti pero no fue así porque te vi feliz con él y eso basto para que comprendiera que lo que tenía a mi lado era solo lo necesario para mi felicidad no me arrepiento de la decisión porque soy feliz así.

Se que tuve que continuar porque lo que una vez formo parte de mi pasado estaba influyendo en mi presente y eso no era algo que tenia que suceder porque lo que una vez paso no se necesita necesariamente para construir un futuro en pocas palabras no te necesitaba para que formaras parte de mi vida aunque creí que era así pero fue tan solo verla a ella con el asunto de la boda adelantada que comprendi que no podría amarla de un momento a otro hasta que mi hermano me hizo ver que las decisiones que uno toma traen consecuencias fue en ese momento cuando decidi que la quería a ella.

Que aunque no la amara sabía que algún día lo haría y es verdad porque hoy con toda seguridad lo puedo decir bueno más bien demostrarle que la amo y que es importante para mi, sé que no soy muy apto para hacerlo en público pero cada vez que la tengo en mis brazos se lo demuestro con hechos y eso es suficiente.

Se debe continuar aún después de que uno no quiera porque si lo hacemos podremos encontrar un camino mejor al que esperamos tener y esa experiencia sera mil veces más maravillosa. 

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
